reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Bernkastel
Bernkastel is an extremely powerful witch that has lived over 600 years. She is affiliated with Justice Hendricks and is indirectly affiliated with his group, Sakizawa, because of that. Appearance Bernkastel has long steel-blue hair and emotionless purple eyes. She wears a black and white Gothic Lolita dress with a blue ribbon. She has black shoes and white socks. She seems to have a cat tail with a blue ribbon tied on it. Personality She appreciates the aestheticism in the fate of humans, and sometimes, she interferes; only in other worlds that are not connected to the main Re;Hero timeline. In other words, sometimes she’s you, and she’s also your only friend. The things she like include wine and spicy food. The things she hates are boredom and people who don’t learn. Despite her cute looks and emotionless she seems, she truly has an extremely twisted personality. She is very sadistic and is willing to kill and sacrifice anything or anyone for her own amusement. Bernkastel is just as, if not even more, playfully cruel than Pandora, who shows a great fondness towards her and outright states that she loves her several times. She has a tendency to hold grudges and that even a century won’t make her forget the humiliation she suffered, all this is because of her loss to Pandora at a game when they were both young. Bernkastel has also forgotten the concept of pain and fear after centuries of being superior over others. After her meeting with Justice, she started to take an interest in him, because of his personality. She likes to toy with Hinami by saying that she’ll steal Justice from him. While most people see that a facade, Bernkastel has actually developed romantic feelings for Justice, though, the latter doesn’t feel the same as her; he only sees her as a good comrade and friend, to which she gets mad about, but doesn’t visually show it. History Chronology Re;birth Portals of Dian Arc Stakes of Fire Arc Powers & Abilities''' '''Limbo Protection of Luck: As the Witch of Miracles, Bernkastelcan draw any result from the myriads possibilities, as long as its probability isn’t absolute zero. However, this isn’t combat-applicable to some. Most S-tier and above, Godkins have resistance to having their fate altered (unless it’s by something like Return by Death). Which is why Bernkastel carries a scythe with her. *'Black Scythe of Miracles': With this, Bernkastel can alter the fates of even Gods. Though, she would need to get a clean hit on her opponent with the Scythe. Gravity Magic:''' '''Her main means of fighting with Magic. Bernkastel is far stronger than most100-year-oldd Mages that focus on Gravity Magic. She is able to manipulate Gravity on her own whim, having no restrictions. She has stated that she could bring the moon down to earth, in the blink of an eye, if she wanted to. And this wasn’t an exaggeration either. Trivia *Bernkastel’s interests include Spicy food, killing, and Justice. *Her quote, “Don’t hesitate to face destruction”, is a joke quote used by the creator of ''Re;Hero ''a lot. He has stated that it feels good to finally have a character who said that. *It is possible that Bernkastel is named “The Witch of Miracles” because she knows that miracles can’t really happen and that everything is a matter of possibilities since it’s already been explained that she can only make a miracle happen if the possibility isn’t 0%. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Females Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sakizawa